


Amalgamation

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Body Horror, Mindfuck, Monstrous Offspring, Other, losing yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Naoki once again suffers from an active Magatama. It’s changing him. And he doesn’t like it.





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).

Naoki was resting against the wall in Ikebukuro. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he shuddered again. The Magatama inside of him was shivering excitedly. There was no waiting. Nothing to stop it. The creature inside him was pulsating, wriggling about in his gut, the feeling resonating throughout himself.

It would happen soon. The Magatama always got excitable when it was ready to grow and divide.

Naoki wished it wouldn't happen. The effect on his body, the strain and the pain, were awful. Yet, to his confusion and frustration, he also looked forward to it. It was a special time. A time of celebration, really. It didn't happen as often as it should, but he provided enough food and shelter that there was at least the chance at growing as the Magatama did.

He suppressed a growl at his thoughts. That wasn't right. These _things _weren't good. They gave him power, that was true. The trade off, however, felt like it wasn't worth it. His mind was eroding, slowly but surely. The thing that was 'him' was being broken down and replaced.

Maybe that was why the old man in the wheelchair and the young boy called him Demifiend? They knew Naoki wasn't going to last. That a new creature, a demon, was taking his place.

Transformation. Eradication of himself. Death. That was what it was. He would no longer be here, instead replaced by something that was an amalgamation of 'Naoki' and 'Magatama'.

He didn't _want _to die.

Why did all of this have to happen? Why did the young child, the old man choose him? Why did this have to happen to _him_?

Naoki fell forward onto his forearms. He began hacking, spittle flying from his mouth and hanging in uneven strands, some long enough to meet the ground. His body spasmed as the Magatama finally began to convulse excitedly inside him.

It was time.

His back arched, face hitting the floor as he shivered and coughed. His throat closed up as _something _began crawling its way up. Lungs, stomach, Naoki was never sure from where. He coughed hard once, twice, choking for air as the thing in his throat urged itself out. He heaved a solid cough that finally dislodged the wriggling thing from his throat, leaving it crawling around in his mouth. Something sticky, a slimey substance, gummed up Naoki's mouth as he carefully reached in and pulled out the thing in his mouth.

Naoki cupped his hands together and observed the creature in his hands. A newly created Magatama rolled about in his hands. It was a strange little thing, like a type of worm. He briefly remembered seeing his first one at the beginning of Conception before the young boy let it crawl inside of Naoki's body, infecting him.

Naoki felt a strange sort of connection to the little slug-like creature in his hands. The first time it had been grotesque. Completely foreign and a horrible experience. He'd recoiled and had gone catatonic at the fact that it had happened. It was strange back then that he hadn't impulsively crushed the Magatama that had emerged from his innards.

But…

But now, it was like he was used to it. It was entirely normal, these creatures breeding inside of him. He was sure Chiaki would have _loved_ to do various tests on him. She was curious like that. Naoki felt like he should be curious, or horrified, or _something_. All he felt, however, was indifference.

It was a baby. Their—Naoki and the Magatama's—baby.

Naoki shook his head. No no _no_! No! This wasn't a baby. This was a Magatama, a parasite just like the ones that were now inescapably tied to him. The things that kept warping his thinking. Making him see this _thing_ in his hands as something more than the monster it was.

"Demifiend."

Naoki slowly pushed himself up from the floor with his elbows, cradling the Magatama in his hands protectively. In front of him now was the old man in the wheelchair, his caretaker standing silently behind him as always. He was no longer in Ikebukuro. Once again, he was in a shadowy realm where nothing but the three of them existed.

Naoki had once tried to make some sense of this place, of the old man and the young boy. Tried to move forward, to touch them and confirm their existence.

It had simply left him reaching for nothing in Shibuya. Wherever they were was beyond Naoki's reckoning of ability to understand.

The old man held out his hand. "Here. It is, as always, your choice."

He knew what the old man meant. It was up to him what to do with the Magatama. The monstrous parasite in his hands.

Naoki _wanted_ to smash the creature. Destroy it, prevent it from birthing other parasitic monstrosities in the future. But, as earlier, he _couldn't_. He was willing his hands to press their inhuman strength against the slug-like creature, crush it into paste.

They didn't listen to him. Instead, just as all the times before, he was entirely compelled to give their baby to the old man.

"Thank you." The old man straightened up, his caretaker shifting behind him. "New demons are a rarity. These Magatama arouse the potential in their hosts." He tapped his cane against the ground. "I have high hopes for you, Demifiend. Continue to grow stronger. Reach your full potential and keep exploring the maze. I'll be waiting for you."

Naoki blinked, preparing to finally ask the old man about what any of it meant, when he discovered he was now on the ground in Ikebukuro. No shadowy realm, no sign of the old man in the wheelchair or his caretaker. Only the normal array of demons flitting about.

Naoki felt himself starting to relax. The Magatama inside of him had calmed down significantly, only giving small, barely perceptible twitches every few seconds. It had grown, he could feel. It had granted him a new ability, one that he had to admit was very useful. A good trade off this time around.

He flopped backwards, letting himself fall against the wall. Once again, Naoki asked himself why _him_? Why had he been chosen to bear this creature?

He didn't know. And he knew he would never get an answer.


End file.
